casado con la venganza
by Nyx Yeom
Summary: No huiría, no me mostraría débil, no quería que lo que paso con Jacob ocurra otra vez. No volverá a pasar. Quería la venganza, la venganza por ilusionarme, la venganza por hacer promesas vacías, la venganza por repararme y luego destruirme, la venganza por todas las mentiras. Obtendría mi venganza, si o si.


**No volverá a pasar**

-Bella, hoy me voy a quedar unas dos horas para arreglar el asunto del salón para boda desde la oficina- Edward me decía

-ok amor, si necesitas ayuda me avisas y estaré feliz de ayudarte- le dije exactamente lo mismo que le dije hace 2 días

Así es, me llamo Bella, mejor dicho Isabella. Hace unos 5 años me di cuenta de que mi novio Jacob me era infiel. Llore por días y con cada lagrima un trocito de mi auto estima se iba. Pero conocí a Edward el vino de Alaska, es el hermano de Alice, mi mejor amiga. Alice me conto que él era el playboy de Alaska pero cuando llegue a su vida todo cambio, me juro que cambio y yo le creí y cambio el me enseño a volver a amar… fue mi novio por 4 años pero ahora es mi prometido, fui tan feliz cuando me lo pidió, nada podía cambiar eso. Mi autoestima cada día mejoraba pero aun no esta completamente reparada.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar sacándome de mis pensamientos. Me levante y fui a contestar.

-Buenos días, Isabella Swan al habla- conteste con tono formal

-buenos día señorita, llamamos de la compañía "bodas por Rosalie" para entrar en detalle de la fecha y demás- dijo igual de formal la supongo secretaria. Me quede totalmente confundida

-disculpe pero mi prometido dijo ya haber hablado de ello con ustedes- le explique, con el ceño fruncido

-mi gerente llamo para hacerme saber que aun no tenemos detalles de su evento. Trate de localizar al señor Cullen a su oficina y me dieron a saber que se encontraba ocupado y decidí llamar a este numero. Espero no sea un problema.- explico calmadamente

-no hay problema. Los detalles para ser exacta no los se, mi prometido quería que fuera sorpresa pero hare que les llame en cuanto lo vea. En cuanto a la fecha desearíamos que fuera el 14 de febrero si es posible- respondí mientras caminaba por la sala con el teléfono inalámbrico

-el 14 de febrero tenemos todas las instalaciones ocupadas, ¿le parece el 2 de febrero?- pregunto entre el sonido de hojas pasar

-el 2 de febrero me arece mas que perfecto!- casi grite al recordar que fue el día en el que nos conocimos Edward y yo

-muy bien, el 2 de febrero será. Mi jefe dice que necesita los demás detalles para esta tarde si es posible-

-esta bien, le informare al Sr. Cullen que les de una llamada-

-que tenga una buena tarde- se despidió suavemente

-igualmente- dije sinceramente para después colgar.

Marque rápidamente el número de la oficina de Edward. Un pito, 2 pitos, 3 pitos y nadie contesto sin dejar mensaje decidí llamar a su secretaria, Tanya, pero lo mismo paso. No le di importancia y deje el teléfono en su lugar para encaminarme a la salida. Agarre mi chaqueta y camine a la oficina de Edward como lo hacia para entregarle su almuerzo cuando él decía que no llegaría a casa.

-buenos días señorita Isabella- saludo en guardia, Seth con su tierna sonrisa. Era un mastodonte para tener 21, un año menos que yo.

-Hola Seth, por favor deja de llamarme así, soy solo Bella- le dije como.

-ok Bells- dijo como lo hacia cuando no trabajaba

-voy a donde Edward- le explique encogiéndome de hombre

-ya sabes por donde- dijo mientras abría la puerta

Subí al ascensor incómodamente, ya que un señor mayor que se encontraba a mi lado miraba mis pechos con lujuria. Cuando el ascenso se detuvo Salí como alma lleva el diablo hacia la oficina de Edward, él es abogado.

Abrí la puerta sin tocar como normalmente lo hacia pero lo que me encontré ahí no fue exactamente lo que esperaba… mi corazón cayo fuertemente al igual que mi alma y mi autoestima… no se cuanto tiempo me quede ahí pero no notaron mi presencia ya que se encontraban de espalda…

Hay estaban, Edward y Tanya haciéndolo al estilo perrito tal y como hace 5 años encontré a Jacob…

No sabia que hacer, ya viví esto una vez pero esta vez fue peor. No quería huir, no quería volver a ser débil. Preferí morir, ese dolor seria poco comparado con lo que siento ahora. No huiría, no me mostraría débil, no quería que lo que paso con Jacob ocurra otra vez. No volverá a pasar.

Quería la venganza, la venganza por ilusionarme, la venganza por hacer promesas vacías, la venganza por repararme y luego destruirme, la venganza por todas las mentiras. Obtendría mi venganza, si o si.

Tranquilamente salí de ahí sin hacer ruido. Mi corazón partido estaba calmado por alguna razón. Todos me observaban con sorpresa, sorpresa por mi tranquilidad, ninguno de ellos sabia lo que pasaba en esa oficina hasta ahora, sus ojos hablaban y gritaban lastima por mi. Ya verán, muy pronto esa lastima será por Edward.

-Seth a que hora sales hoy?- pregunte a lo que llegue a la puerta

-justo ahorita es el cambio. Quieres que te acompañe?- el no sabia que paso aun.

-por favor, pero llama aun taxi, hoy no quiero caminar- le explique aun con los ojos inexpresivos

-Bella estas bien?- interrogo con clara preocupación en la voz

-no mucha pero hoy obtendremos venganza. Llévame lejos de mi apartamento- explique con la mente aun nublada por la ira.

-¿venganza?- él se notaba muy confundido y no lo culpaba, yo soy pacifica

-así es: venganza. Llama a Rosalie y a Alice. Esta venganza será a lo grande- dije con clara maldad impregnada en la voz…


End file.
